


Lean Back and Breathe

by always_never



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Seriously we need more weed fics, Shotgunning, Weed Fic, weednap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_never/pseuds/always_never
Summary: two boys smoke weed in an empty park. pogchamp.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 317





	Lean Back and Breathe

The night was cold against Nick’s skin, even if his hoodie was pulled up over his ears. The metallic park bench felt uncomfortable on his neck, only furthering the chill he felt. His only warmth came from the lit joint between his fingers. He breathed in the heat, held it in his chest, right next to his heart, and let it out slowly. A warm buzz flowed through his brain as the stars above him danced.

“All by yourself?” He knew that voice by heart, the voice that constantly played on loop in his thoughts. That voice belonged to the only person to make his face flush by just existing. He turned to meet his eyes, a lazy grin already formed onto his face.

Nick took another drag of his joint and shook his head as he spoke. “Not anymore. Sit?” He scooted to the side of the bench, patting the spot next to him. His eyes traced Karl’s body as he walked over and sat down. Faint music played from a nearby phone, the tune familiar, but he couldn’t name it. Nick could feel the beat travel through his body. He wasn’t sure if it was the weed affecting him or the new heat radiating off of Karl’s body, but he held out the joint. “Want some?”

He watched Karl’s face twitch in consideration. “As in.. straight from that? Isn’t that hella, like, strong though?” Brown eyes met him, and he nearly melted on the spot. He wondered if he could see the way he made his hands shake, or if he could see the way his face burned. “I mean.. I can still try to take it from the source.”

“Mmm.. If you want to try, but there’s other ways to smoke from it.” Nick sent him a wink and a laugh when he saw the way Karl’s eyes widened. “There’s shot-gunning, which is basically second hand smoking. It’s easier for people newer to smoking, but there’s a bit of a catch.” He waited for a hum from Karl before he continued. “I need to get really close so you can breathe in what I breathe out.”

Karl bit his lip, glancing down at his hands as he spoke. “Can we try that? If you’re okay with that. I mean, I don’t know exactly how it works, but if you think it’s okay I’m all for it,” Nick took in a deep breath from the joint while Karl continued. “I don’t know if it’s something tha-” He wasn’t paying attention to Nick, at least, he wasn’t until there were hands on his jaw. Karl’s face was lifted to meet Nick’s gaze.

Life was moving in slow motion. Nick was leaning in closer than Karl had ever seen him before, his stupid grin never leaving his face. “Sit there and look pretty, ‘kay? Just breathe.” Karl watched the way the smoke left his mouth as he spoke, watched the way it blew over his face and into the sky. Karl felt six feet off the ground as he leaned in to meet Nick. 

Before anyone knew it, lips were on lips. Nick took note of the softness of Karl’s lips, taking in how he looked. Karl was doing his best to catch all the smoke, but some still blew up. He took his time giving the smoke to Karl, and he certainly took his time pulling away. Nick’s hand stayed in its spot, holding Karl’s face as if he was the entire world. His eyes fell back onto Karl’s lips as the other mumbled. “Can we do that again?”

“With or without the smoke?” Nick quirked an eyebrow, earning him a gentle shove and a laugh. God, what he wouldn’t do to hear that laugh. “C’mere.” He took another hit, leaned in and pressed their lips together again. He went slow--always so slow--as if any faster motions would scare him off. He breathed out the smoke, feeling the way Karl’s chest rose against him. It felt nice, perfect almost. Almost.

This time Karl was the one to linger. Nick noticed almost immediately, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. He’d never say it out loud, not yet. 

They spent the night pressed against each other on that frozen metal bench, sharing hits from the joint until it burned out. It turned out Karl was a clingy high, not that Nick minded in the slightest as he seemed to cling right back. They were talking about everything and nothing, not that they’d remember anything they said.

Nick was gone. He was out the door as soon as Karl crawled into his lap, resting his head over in the dip of his neck. His lips brushed against him every time he spoke. Every breath washed through him and fell directly into his heart. They fit perfectly together, two puzzle pieces finally clicked together. If there was ever a perfect time to act, it was right now.

“Hey, Jacobs?” Nick adjusted himself to be looking at the top of Karl’s head. The air left his body as their eyes finally met. Karl smiled, reaching up and cupping Nick’s cheek. “Hey, Sappy.”

The words were caught in his throat. He took in a deep breath and did his best to ignore how dry his throat was. He felt himself leaning into Karl’s hand as he licked his lips. “Do you think we could..” He cleared his throat, starting over. “Can I kiss you? That’s what I meant. Can I kiss you?”

Karl’s eyes slowly ran over Nick’s face. Nick watched as his eyes moved from his to his lips. “It took you that long to ask?”

Like everything tonight, they moved slow. Nick took the time to explore. He took the time to memorize each strand of hair as he ran his hands through it. He took the time to learn his taste--strawberry chapstick and weed--and that’s when he knew it would linger on his tongue forever. He would be okay with that, with the cravings that would come after tonight. He hoped Karl would crave him too. He knew the hunger he felt wasn’t one-sided, and he’d be damned if he didn’t kiss this boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas. this is my first time writing so im not too sure how good it is. sorry if it was trash 


End file.
